Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to extraction systems for solid and liquid phase samples. The embodiments herein particularly relate to a system and a method for simultaneous cooling and heating of sample matrix during solid and liquid phase extraction methods. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to a low cost and effective system and method for simultaneous cooling and heating of sample matrix during solid and liquid phase extraction methods.
Description of the Related Art
One of the best strategies for employed in extraction processes of solid and liquid samples for releasing analytes is heating the sample matrix. However heating the sample has a bilateral effect as an extraction fiber is also heated. Consequently the heating of extraction fiber reduces a distribution coefficient of released analytes between a headspace over the sample and the extraction fiber.
For providing an optimum temperature for any solid or liquid phase micro-extraction method with a substantial extraction efficiency, Cold-Fiber SPME (CFSPME) technique was developed [Z. Zhang, J. Pawliszyn, Anal. Chem 67 (1995) 34]. In said method, the sample is heated while the fiber is simultaneously kept cool. Due to this, the distribution coefficient between the headspace and a coating of the extraction fiber increases and results in increasing the extraction efficiency compared to conventional methods. Various other cold fiber solid phase microextraction systems were designed in 2004[K.-J. Chia, T.-Y. Lee, S.-D. Huang, Anal. Chim. Acta 527 (2004) 157], 2006 [A. R. Ghiasvand, S. Hosseinzadeh, J. Pawliszyn, J. Chromatogr. A1124 (2006) 35], 2009 [S. H. Haddadi, J. Pawliszyn, J. Chromatogr. A1216 (2009) 2783] and 2011 [H. C. Menezes, Z. de Lourdes Cardeal, J. Chromatogr. A1218 (2011) 3300].
However, among the reported strategies, the most effective technique is internally-cooled SPME [Z. Zhang, J. Pawliszyn, Anal. Chem. 67 (1995) 34]. The internally-cooled SPME is efficient but is a complicated and multipart method. The fabrication and automation process is tedious and suffers from a lack of precise control of a flow rate of coolant such as liquid-carbon dioxide. Consequently, there is a lack of precise control of temperature of a fibe. Additionally, the abovementioned method is limited only to one type of fiber (i.e. PDMS).
Hence, there is a need for a development of a simple, low cost and effective cooling-assisted-method suitable for both Solid Phase Micro-Extraction (SPME) and Liquid Phase Micro-Extraction (LPME) methods.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.